Krazy Kat Kid
by Sparkkat78
Summary: Katelyn has moved to a new school, a new town, a new COUNTRY even! But she is not alone, for her beloved cat is still with her. Being friends with no one but a cat is a little weird though... She starts to have nightmares that may reveal unknown truths about her past, and a friend undergoes a startling change in how she sees him...


A/N: Hey guys! This is my very first time writing a fanfic... EVER. I would appreciate reviews, they will help me bunches and encourage me to write more. If I don't get reviews... well, I'll probably just write for a couple of chapters and give up on the story xD I mean, if nobody wants me to continue, why should I? I hope you guys enjoy! Oh, and if you're a little squeamish about reading gore... sorry! This first chapter is _quite _gory. I don't know if it will be later on.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Diabolik Lovers. I own only my OCs and the plot.

* * *

Chapter 1

_The night was cold. The air smelled of rain. The wind gently whistled through the branches, the earth cool and damp under my paws. A fraction of the light from the moon filtered through the canopy, but I could see as well as if it were day. The distant cacophony of insects and frogs reached my ears from a distance, the creatures close by me completely silent. I padded along noiselessly, not even a rustle of the low-lying ferns and bushes followed me. I felt powerful._

_I slowly became aware of a sound. Not the local wildlife, nor from an abiotic source. It was unnatural in the rainforest. It was not calculated, nor rhythmic. It was something else. _

_A light shone far ahead of me. I corrected the course I was on to investigate. I did not know what this light and these noises meant, but they were here, on my land. I reached the edge of a small circle of trampled bushes, keeping one of my eyes closed so my night vision would not be ruined by this light. The noise came from three strange creatures. They were all hairless, except for patches of fur on their heads and faces. They had a small flame in front of them and they were staring at it, every once in a while making a breathy noise to which another would respond. On the flame was a small herbivore. My favorite prey. I emitted a low growl from deep within my throat, furious that these creatures would trespass on my land, ruin my home, and steal my food. _

_One of the creatures looked in my direction for a moment, then made noises at the others, who grabbed small shiny things from pouches made of skin on their waist. The creatures stood up slowly on their hind legs and waved the flat, shiny objects at me, but I would not be distracted quite so easily. I crouched low and tensed my leg muscles, imaging the look and feel of how I would leap, then a second later, leapt at the nearest creature. I had it pinned quickly and lunged for its throat before it could toss me off. The taste of the hot blood enraged me further. My teeth tore and pulled flesh instead of only biting and killing and my claws tore muscle from bone. All of a sudden, my left flank started to burn. I let go of the dead creature immediately and lunged toward the pain with my teeth, feeling the forepaw of one of the creatures snap in my jaws. One of the shiny objects was buried in my flank. I grabbed it with my teeth and pulled it out while the injured creature yowled in pain. I dropped the shiny thing, wary of the one still in the third creature's paws. It lunged at me with the object slashing towards my nose. I ducked and grabbed its hind leg in my teeth and bit down hard, tasting sweet blood welling up through the layer of strange stuff covering the creature. It collapsed, throwing the pain-thing into the air behind it and I jumped on the creature. My claws raked at its face and the red sprayed from the splitting pink flesh. My claws on my hind legs also tore flesh, but at its abdomen, the soft belly tearing apart so easily under my claws. _

_My fur was stained with drying blood as I turned to the creature with the injured forepaw. It looked at me with wide eyes, reeking of fear, then turned and ran. I watched it go, turned to one of the tall trees and started to climb, ignoring the pain in my left flank. The branches were strong enough to hold my weight as I leapt from tree to tree, ghosting the terrified being. It turned to look behind it, hearing nothing and scanned the path it had taken for any sign of followers. _

_I continued to get closer until I was crouched on a limb right above it, while the creature sat down, panting hard from exertion. I slowly climbed down the tree and the creature looked around fearfully in the darkness, hearing the slight scraping of my claws on the bark. I dropped to the ground and slowly slunk towards the terrified thing, though it was still looking around the high treetops, not able to see in the darkness. I grabbed the thing's hind leg in my jaws and bit down, hearing it scream shrilly in pain, which just made me want to tear more of its flesh from the bone. _

_This thing invaded my home. _

_This thing burned my plants. _

_This thing stole my food and made it inedible. _

_At the thought of food, I realized how hungry I was. This creature's flesh tasted disgusting and bitter, but its blood was sweet and enticing. I decided the blood would cover the taste of the flesh enough. I had to eat when I could, or I would go hungry. Especially with the wonderful prey these things had stolen. I swallowed mouthful after mouthful of the bitter flesh drenched in the sweet blood flowing freely from the still struggling body. Screams tore into the starry night as a body was torn apart slowly, still living and able to pump blood._

I sat up with a shock, drenched in sweat, awoken by the echoes of my screaming.

It was just a dream.

My long, silver hair flowed down my back and I shivered when the stand-up fan I had positioned on the other side of my room turned towards me and a breeze blew over my bare shoulders. I pulled my blankets closer over my knees and nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt a furry tail bump my leg under the covers. I looked into the dark, warm void and saw a pair of green eyes reflect the meager light in my room towards me as my cat turned to look out of the warm embrace of the comforter. _Quit letting that breeze in. It's getting cold under here_, he seemed to scold me with his eyes.

"Okay, sorry, sorry," I chuckled and laid back down under the blankets, the spaghetti-strap tank top and pajama shorts I was wearing were way too cold to stay out in the presence of that fan any longer anyhow.

I couldn't go back to sleep, though. My heart was racing and I couldn't stop thinking about my dream. I turned to lay on my side, my knees bent. I was already starting to forget my dream, but I remembered that I was some kind of large animal in it and that I killed and even devoured a few people. Still under the blankets, my cat decided to take advantage of the position I was lying in to curl up with his back against the crook of my knees. The worst part of it was, I had _liked _the killings. Not just while I was an animal in a dream, but even now, thinking about the taste of that blood and the feeling of flesh under claws was enough to make me shiver in anticipation. I felt a paw reach out and touch my ankle in sleepy apprehension that I had moved. I giggled silently at the ticklish feeling as I felt the paw slipped across my ankle to land on the bed again. He must be falling asleep. I tried my best to stay perfectly still so I didn't wake the sleeping tomcat.

I soon started to drift off as well. The droning noise of the fan drove away any continuing thoughts of the dream, and the overwhelming warmth under the blankets paired with the freezing chill on my face was so perfect. My last thought before falling asleep yet again was that I hoped I didn't move too much in my sleep and wake up the kitty…..


End file.
